110715 - Need a Hand?
08:46 -- angryGardener AG began pestering athanasyGerent AG at 08:46 -- 08:46 AG: Hey, Eribus 08:46 AG: whαt dw yδu wαηt humαηk 08:47 AG: I'm kiηs δfc iη q sitkαoiδη hehre 08:47 AG: αηd be situαtiδη 08:47 AG: p meαη Ik hαvwe δη ruckiηg αrms 08:47 AG: What? 08:47 AG: Are you drunk? 08:47 AG: z hvαe ηδ αrms gδu aaimbecile 08:48 AG: Vigoil tδrpe msy fuvk9ηg αcms δff 08:48 AG: Oh 08:48 AG: OH SHIT 08:48 AG: WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? 08:48 AG: H4 tried tδ mαke em eαt them 08:48 AG: HOLY SHIT 08:48 AG: I'jm sittiηg ipη α pδδl δq ny δwk blδud 08:49 AG: typiηgs with ym fαce 08:49 AG: Woah 08:49 AG: And I thought I had it bad 08:49 AG: I'm starving, but holy shit 08:49 AG: He tbδk α ffucwkiηg blδwtδorch tδ me 08:49 AG: You have it way worse 08:50 AG: he tδrched clδsse wherbe my srms user tδ br 08:50 AG: I'm scared 08:50 AG: I'm gonna keep my weapon out 08:50 AG: Iηδt dδiηg well heee humαη [08:51 AG: αfd I yδubt sδme plαstci tδey will prδtect qδu 08:51 AG: especiαlly frδmw qigil 08:52 AG: I'm ηi α lnt δff pfiη 08:52 AG: αi wnhδle fuckiηg lδg fδ uαiη 08:52 AG: tub i'n fδt dfyiηg 08:52 AG: αt leαst ηδh yet 08:52 AG: What? 08:52 AG: I understood none of that 08:53 AG: I 08:53 AG: αm 08:53 AG: All I can see is "whole fucking log" 08:53 AG: iη 08:53 AG: α 08:53 AG: FUCKING 08:53 AG: Lδt 08:53 AG: δfj pαiη 08:53 AG: I'm sorry bro 08:54 AG: Is there any way I could help? 08:54 AG: I dηδ't thiηk δs 08:54 AG: I'm sorry 08:55 AG: But, is there any way that I could end up 08:55 AG: not like you 08:55 AG: I dδη't kηδw 08:56 AG: dδη't pisr fδf Scαwrlet 08:56 AG: whαtever tδu dδ 08:56 AG: dδη't tdαlk tδ dhe bitch 08:56 AG: I'll try 08:56 AG: What's her handle? 08:56 AG: Y'know, so I can avoid it 08:57 AG: ie ydu deδη't kηδw it8 dheη ii is fδr tmhe better 08:57 AG: I'm ηδt gηδηα lht yδux hαve itt δs yδu willl eveηtuαlly getu yδur αsc kicced 08:57 AG: Okay 08:57 AG: I'm gonna take that as a "no" 08:58 AG: ait is α very sδlxid ηδg 08:58 AG: its hαmd 08:58 AG: yδu wηδk 08:58 AG: tyipηg witj miy fuckiηg fαce 08:58 AG: Yeah, I know 09:00 AG: But, quick question 09:00 AG: Is there any way I could turn my prop lightsaber into an actual lightsaber? 09:00 AG: I dδηt' αctuαlly kηδq 09:01 AG: That sucks 09:01 AG: but if we becδem ggds tnrδugy shis gαme 09:01 AG: dhere is prδbαbly α wαuy 09:01 AG: Oh, right 09:01 AG: We can become gods 09:02 AG: How can we do that? 09:02 AG: b2αt δur plαηht's questal thbαt is pηe step Ih bleieev 09:02 AG: but I hαve ηδ idehα 09:03 AG: So there's a crystal bed on our planets? 09:03 AG: Or was that bath? 09:03 AG: δut plαηetquewt [09:03 AG: quest 09:03 AG: αppαreηttzly αll δur lαηds hαwe δηve 09:03 AG: yee 09:04 AG: Well, what's your quest? 09:04 AG: I dδη't kηδw 09:05 AG: All of this went to shit really fast 09:05 AG: ηδy reαily? I cδulηd't twll 09:05 AG: δf cδ6rse id αsll weηt yδ fuckiηg shit 09:06 AG: To be honest, I'd rather be back on Earth 09:10 AG: Was it any better before I entered? 09:10 AG: δη 09:10 AG: ηδ 09:11 AG: everythiηg isw jnust shit 09:11 AG: Wow 09:11 AG: This sucks 09:12 AG: sαus the uhmαη with hwδ αrms stilll 09:12 AG: Hm 09:12 AG: Who's our first target? 09:13 AG: I dxη't kηδyw 09:13 AG: dut i dδη't reαllly cαrf 09:13 AG: I'd reαlly just lkie αrmss δr sδmethiηg 09:13 AG: I'll make you some arms 09:13 AG: Don't worry bro 09:14 AG: I'm gonna make you some arms 09:14 AG: I dδη't wαtη αηya αrms mαde by yuδ, ηyδ thαηksu 09:14 AG: I'm still gonna do it 09:14 AG: besides, there us αlreαdy smδe hepl ηδ 4he wαy iv p αssume rightly frδm my cδmrαdess 09:15 AG: What? 09:15 AG: All I can see is "help" 09:16 AG: phrδm whαt k kηrδw 09:16 AG: Help is ηδ the wαy jδr me 09:16 AG: In my family we have a saying 09:16 AG: δη thes yαw 09:16 AG: ..b. 09:16 AG: YOUz KNOW 09:16 AG: igs reαlpy αhrd ytpiηg witm muy fαce 09:17 AG: DON'T JUDGE MEx 09:17 AG: I'm not 09:17 AG: It's just I'm having a hard time reading what you're typing 09:18 AG: Well sδrruy I dδη'h hαve fuckiηg αkrms 09:18 AG: I'm sorry 09:18 AG: Damn 09:18 AG: I'm gonna make you some arms 09:18 AG: No matter what you say 09:19 AG: .9. 09:20 AG: ..x... 09:20 AG: diηe 09:20 AG: FINE 09:20 AG: whαdever yδu sαy bumαη 09:21 AG: :( 09:21 AG: Okay, I will hault my search for a food court, and begin building your arms now 09:21 AG: I think you mean ":)" 09:22 AG: Well, I should start building these arms 09:22 AG: Later, Eribus 09:22 AG: ηαd I shδuld cδllhpse fδrm blδδm lδcs 09:22 AG: gδjδdbye humhαη 09:22 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering athanasyGerent AG at 09:22 -- Category:Eribus Category:Mike